Letting Things Be
by cursivenight
Summary: Sometimes, you just had to let things be. Other times, well, that wasn't such a good idea. One-shot. Will/Emma.


**Letting Things Be**

_Summary:_

Sometimes in life, you just have to let things be. Other times, well, it's not such a good idea.

_A/N:_

My first story under this pen name, and my first story in a REALLY long time. Also my first Glee fanfic. I'm currently obsessed with Glee, by the way, especially with Will and Emma. The finale rocked my world.

Also, please critique this. As I stated above, I haven't really written much in... well, a while, and I am finishing this at 6AM. I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

There are moments in life when you just have to let things be. You have to let a person leave, let someone cry, let someone go out of your life. There were times when you shouldn't act, for all it would do was bring more heartache. Sometimes you couldn't fix problems. Emma had told him that, a few times, when he was worried about all the drama his kids went through.

He didn't know who he was thinking about, right now; Terri, or Emma.

He couldn't love Terri anymore. He had already started drifting away from her before this baby fiasco, and now... Now he would never be able to trust her again. It was almost a relief – not having to deal with her lack of support, her irresponsible spending habits, her laziness, and her constant need to be the centre of attention. But mostly, it just hurt. The hurt of being betrayed by someone he loved, the hurt of knowing instead of being a happy, married man expecting his first child, he was now alone, completely and utterly.

The last part was especially true, since his closest friend and co-worker was leaving too.

Strangely, Will realized, that is what Emma was now. His closest friend. Someone he could depend on, no matter what. He didn't know how that had happened so quickly, and without his real noticing. The scene at the wedding, or the cancelled wedding, came up into his mind. It was kind of a blur to him, as if he was watching it through a foggy glass. He had been shocked when Emma was there alone, telling him the wedding was off. He had felt a strange sense of relief, then a numbness as he tried to figure out why. He wanted her to be happy, that was true, and he knew Ken did not make her happy. He was sorry she was hurt, for she really was suffering. It crushed his already shattered heart to hear her say she was heartbroken around him. He didn't want her to feel like that, ever. He didn't want her to leave, either, she was the only thing he had right now, but his arguments against her leaving couldn't form. He just felt he had to hang on to her. But of course, she had made up her mind, making Will feel more lost then ever.

Now he was sitting here, the last bell on Monday afternoon having rung just a few minutes ago. This whole day he had noticed nothing, but the little scene in Figgin's office, and right outside of it. He hadn't seen Emma, and he hadn't tried to find her either. He had wanted to, if nothing more then to tell her he was back to Glee, and to tell her Sue's threats, but he didn't. Mainly because he didn't know what to say to her, and he thought she didn't want to see him right now. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

Remembering Glee made Will glance up at his wall clock. He stood, slowly, and walked out his Spanish classroom door toward the room where Glee Club rehearsed. He nearly veered towards the counsellor's office, but stayed on his original path. You had to let things go sometimes. He was letting Terri go, because he could not love her anymore after what she had done, and he had to let Emma go because... He just had to.

Once in the room with the Glee kids, Will pushed his thoughts away, and glanced at Rachel and Finn. He could tell right away something was up.

When Artie passed the trophy to him, Will felt happy. Truly happy. His kids had done it, despite having no songs until an hour before their performance, despite not having their true instructor there, and despite all the drama that had rocked the group so soon before the competition. Will was immensely proud, and told them so. Already, his mind started formulating choreography for his mental set list for regionals, happy to be distracted from his earlier, sombre thoughts.

The kids stopped his train of thought, though, and sat him down for a special performance. Will laughed, thinking it would be a song they had performed at sectionals, without him. But no, it was a new song, one he had heard on the radio. One that made him think again.

Will's smile disappeared as he thought of who the song reminded him of. He fought to keep his focus on the kids, but it was a losing battle. How could he just let Emma go? She, along with the Glee kids, was his light in his life right now. She had stood by him, no matter what. Put him first, no matter what. She had given him advice, convinced him to not make a horrible choice in leaving his job, and just listened when he needed her too. She had pushed her wedding back for him, and here he was just letting her go without anything? His life would suck without her. He would be alone at lunch, he would have no one to ask advice from, he would have no one to talk to, and he would have no one to truly laugh with.

Yes, there were moments when you had to let things be, and let things leave your life, but letting Emma go was not one of them.

* * *

_A/N:_ So I stopped it before he runs after her and kisses her, mainly because I've already read three stories that just describe it in one way or another, and stop at the end of the kiss. I will continue if enough people want me to, as I did have an ending that would fit this theme of story (letting things be... or not...). But anyways, TTFN!


End file.
